From Us to We
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: Alex has been secretly in love with her best friend, Nate, since fifth grade. Now Nate needs her help-to pretend she's his girlfriend to get the popular girl, Tess, off his back. But what if Alex ends up getting more hurt than before? Nalex. AU. CRxWOWP.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a short story. Not so long.  
I've had it in my head for some time now.  
Summary: Alex has always been secretly in love with her best friend, Nate. Now Nate needs her help—he needs to pretend to have a girlfriend to get the popular girl out of his way. But what if Alex ends up getting even more hurt than before? Nalex. AU.  
It might suck. But I needed to write it. Enjoy._

Alex's stomach churned and her hands were sweaty as she headed towards Rosie's Ice Cream Parlor.

You probably might be asking yourself why she was so nervous to enter a freaking _ice cream shop_. No big deal, right?

That's what Alex was trying to convince herself.

Nate, her best friend ever since in diapers, had invited Alex over to this ice cream shop, (which was usually empty, her and Nate were probably the only customers there) and had told her there was something important he needed to tell her.

Important usually meant _un_important with Nate, but this time, something inside Alex told her this time something big was going to happen. Of course, she got this feeling as well when she went out with Riley, and it ended up tearing apart the relationship. Then the same with Dean, and suddenly he disappeared from her life as quickly as ice cream melting in the hot summer sun.

Alex laughed quietly at her own simile as she entered the shop. She glanced quickly at Chuck, the flirty cashier as he winked at her. Alex laughed louder.

"The same as always, Alex?" Chuck asked, already taking out the small plastic cup in which he served her two scoops of chocolate ice cream.

"You know it," Alex agreed, taking a seat at the counter.

Chuck delicately scooped up one spoonful of ice cream and set it down carefully on the right side of the cup, because he knew Alex like the scoops to be next to one another.

Alex smiled at his procedure. "Business picking up at all?" she asked, like she did every day.

Chuck shrugged. "I'm still getting paid." He said without looking up from the ice cream bin. Alex chuckled.

"Not so good, is it?" Alex asked him.

Chuck gave her the cup and smiled, looking her straight in the eye. "I swear you and Nate are the only reason this shop isn't out of business."

Alex nodded, taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth. "I can't live without this ice cream," she admitted, swallowing. "Just don't tell that to my mom or dad."

Chuck laughed that special laugh of his. Alex smiled. Chuck was always the guy you got along with. He flirted innocently with her at times, sure, but he was a great friend and Alex never doubted that.

"So, are you waiting for Nate?" Chuck asked. Alex nodded.

"Said he needed to tell me something important." Alex permitted a small smile to light up her face. "After he tells me about him getting a new fish, I'm going to the mall with Mitchie and Harper."

Chuck chuckled. "New fish? Is he that predictable?"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe not a _fish_…maybe a hamster, a turtle, or some insignificant animal he'd like to let me know about." Alex tried to seem like this situation wasn't at all nail-biting for her. What really was it this time that made her so nervous?

Chuck nodded. "Same old Nate. Never changes, does he?"

Alex grinned. She sure knew that herself.

The bell rang from the top of the door, and Chuck looked up. Alex didn't need to turn to know who it was, so she casually took another bite of her ice cream, trying to pretend her heart was _not_ just about to jump off her chest.

"Hey Chuck," the familiar voice did little to help her racing heart as the footsteps approached the counter. Chuck smiled.

"What's going on, Nate?" he greeted, taking out another cup of ice cream and pouring two spoonfuls of vanilla into it, one on top of another, opposite of how Alex liked it.

"Nothing, just here to talk to Alex." Pause. "Though I'm sure she already told you."

"What wouldn't I tell Chuck?" Alex grinned at Chuck and he grinned right back. "He's got no one to tell _here_, anyway."

Both Nate and Chuck laughed as Nate to the seat next to Alex, kissing her slightly on the cheek.

Oh, God, was she sweating? Blushing? She swore she felt heat rush up instantly to her face as the touch of his lips slightly connected to her cheek.

Just to be sure, Alex turned her head down to the opposite side of Nate, pretending to check her shoe.

Nate always greeted Alex like that. A 'simple' kiss on the cheek. And, sometimes, when lucky enough, Alex got a peck on the lips. Nate thought nothing of this, of course—but to Alex it was like an eclipse beginning.

When she was sure she wasn't blushing anymore, Alex casually raised her head and looked at Nate's chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "So, Nate, what's this 'extremely important' thing you have to tell me?" she asked, her heart still racing a thousand miles an hour.

Nate's smile vanished as it turned into a grimace. He reached for his pocket and took out a crumpled piece of notebook paper. "I found this in my locker yesterday after school." The day Alex was out of town. "It's my ultimate doom."

Alex frowned. "How so?" she asked him, and he pouted a little as he handed her the paper.

Alex stared blankly at it.

Nate sighed. "You open it, then you read the inside content, Alex." Nate smiled at her, making Alex quickly open the note. Chuck was listening intently to the conversation, so she read it out loud;

_Dear Natey,_

_I am here to tell you you are a very lucky guy. You have been chosen to be Tess's new boyfriend! Tess is very interested in you, aren't you sooo happy? She can't wait to start a new relationship with you! She will meet you Monday morning at school for your first official holding-hands ceremony._

_Tootles!_

_-Ella_

Alex stomach churned in desperation. Nate was going to go out with Tess. Which guy wouldn't? Most popular girl in school, most rich? That thought sickened her. The thought of Nate being one of those guys who thought that way faded her whole day.

Alex looked up at Nate, though, and she was very good with hiding her real emotions then. She'd done it so many times, she could lie so easily, none of her pain showed.

Alex forced a laugh, though it sounded natural. "How can you resist, _Natey_?"

Chuck was laughing very loud, along with Alex. But, the only difference was that his laugh was real.

Nate scowled. "I don't _want_ to go out with her." He said. Alex and Chuck stopped laughing abruptly.

"What the hell?" Chuck asked, dumbfounded. "Why not? She's the hottest girl in school!" Chuck looked at Alex and grinned. "After Alex, of course."

Alex slapped him playfully in the shoulder, but Nate made no movement.

"Have you heard what she does to her previous boyfriends? She humiliates them! Ruins their love life! Remember Henry Jones?" he asked Alex.

"No." Alex admitted.

"Exactly!" Nate yelled. "No one knew what happened to him after Tess dumped him!"

"Some say," Chuck told Alex. "He moved to Antarctica to freeze his pain away."

Alex laughed.

"Not funny," Nate stated. "It might be very true."

"I think you're over exaggerating," Alex said with a smile on her face. She was so happy Nate didn't want to date Tess.

"We're not!" Nate exclaimed, referring to both him and Chuck. "It's true! And now, I'm doomed! If I don't find a good excuse to refuse her, I'm…_doomed_!"

Alex shrugged. "I would still be your friend," she offered.

Chuck agreed.

Nate smiled at both of them. "Yes, but I'm talking about my _love life_," This remark made Alex's teeth grind together. "That won't come out easily."

"You can't have your cake and eat it, too," Chuck muttered. Nate nodded.

"It's a maze. Unless I can _find a way out of it_."

Alex shook her head. "No idea how." She admitted. She would rather not have anyone date Nate.

Chuck nodded thoughtfully. "I know!" he said suddenly. "Tell her you have a girlfriend."

Nate an Alex both looked at him.

"Who?" Nate asked. "Someone who hasn't been seen in school? Old excuse. Won't work."

"Well, get someone who is in school," Chuck offered.

Alex and Nate laughed. "From here to Monday? No thank you." Nate told him. Chuck shook his head.

"Get someone to _pretend_," Chuck explained. "Just until Tess finds another interest."

Alex gaped at him. Was he crazy?

"That's not a bad idea…" Nate considered it. "But who?"

Chuck glanced at Alex. "How about Alex?"

Alex felt more heat rush up her face with both of the guy's gazes fixed on her. "Now way," she refused. If she was ever going to go out with Nate, it would be real. "Nuh uh. You guys are delusional."

"Come on, Alex!" Nate pleaded, tilting her head up to fix his gaze on hers. "It's only for a while. Do this for _me_!"

Alex stared at Nate's eyes longer than he wanted to, because without thinking she said, "Fine."

Nate and Chuck both grinned. "Thank you!" they both said.

Alex looked at Chuck. "You're welcome?" she asked him, and Chuck laughed.

"Yes, thank you and Nate, because when you find out it's a pain to be Nate's girlfriend, you'll be running to me."

Alex laughed. But inside she was thinking;

_Don't be so sure._

_So, how was it? Did it suck? Rock? None? Does it seem stupid, too fast? But like I said, it _is_ a short story, so it's moving quickly._

_Tell me your thoughts. :]_


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. By the way, Chuck is the same age as Selena and Nate and does go to the same school.

* * *

Monday mornings.

Alex never looked forward to them; she always hated Monday mornings. Since first grade, Monday mornings were her least favorite mornings.

And that specific Monday morning didn't really help.

It was the day she was supposed to pretend she was Nate's girlfriend. _Nate's girlfriend._ Those two words rang like a bell in her ears. Then the bell stopped abruptly as she remembered the word _pretend_.

She frowned to herself as she looked at the mirror. The reflection sent back an average-looking brunette with chocolate brown eyes—much resembling Nate's—and average clothing.

She sighed as she gently brushed her hair. Not that a lot would change—her hair was still straight with her bangs covering her left eye.

"Alex!" Her mom, Teresa, called from the downstairs floor. "Nate is here!"

Alex froze and stood up quickly, not bothering to put the comb down, leaving it stuck to her hair.

She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. "What?" Alex mouthed to her mother, dumbfounded. There was still another hour left to school!

Teresa shrugged, but Alex didn't miss that small smile on her face. Alex rolled her eyes. _Great_. Now all she needed was her mom being nosy like always in her…well, not LOVE life, but surely boy life.

"Okay, then," Alex said, grabbing an apple from the kitchen counter. "I'm off to school an hour early for _some apparent reason_!" she made sure the last words were loud enough and obvious for Nate to hear.

Alex heard that familiar laugh that made her heart skip a beat like always.

"I need to talk to you!" Nate's voice came from the outside hall. Alex grinned at her mom and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"Say good bye to Justin, dad and Max for me, mom." She reminded her as she walked out the door. Teresa told her she would.

"So," Alex said, closing the door behind her. "What do you need to tell me _this_ time?"

Nate smiled and gave Alex the peck in the lips she was always so lucky of receiving. Her heart thumped and her lips craved for more, while her brain told her to go for it, along with her body, her heart told her to wait.

"First, we need to get that comb out of your hair," Nate said, reaching his hand to Alex's hair and taking out the comb. Alex's cheeks flamed.

"Yeah," Alex managed, clearing her throat. "Now what?" she persisted.

They walked together out the building.

"We need to set our stories straight," Nate told Alex. "How did we become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Alex pretended to think for a moment. "I got a concussion and you took advantage of my state to practically _order_ me to become your girlfriend?"

Nate glared at Alex and she giggled. "Not believable enough?" Alex teased.

Nate made a mock sad face. "You mean you wouldn't go out with me by your own will?" he asked. _You have no idea_, Alex thought, but she just shrugged.

Nate sighed. "Anyway," he continued. "We need to get the stories straight. _Seriously_," he added before Alex could open her mouth and answer something sarcastic. Alex scowled.

"Right," Alex muttered. It wasn't going to be so hard for her to come up with something, anyway; she had pictured this so many times in her head already she knew even the 'dialogue' by memory.

Alex sighed. "We can say…" she pretended to pause, as if thinking. "That…" then she smiled. "I got it."

Nate looked at her expectantly.

"No," Alex refused. "I'll tell her, and only if she asks. You can hear it then."

"What?" Nate asked, disbelief marking his tone. "You can't do that to your boyfriend!" he teased.

"_Pretend_ boyfriend," Alex corrected. He just didn't know how much she wanted it to be real.

"Fine," Nate muttered, looking back.

As they got to the front of the school, Nate's hand securely held her own. Surprised, she flinched at the electric shocks his touch sent running throughout her whole body, and she was even more surprised when she saw Nate flinched a bit, as well. Probably because Alex did first, right?

"What's wrong?" Nate whispered, and Alex shook her head.

"Took me by surprise, is all," she whispered back. "I'm not used to holding hands with you, remember?"

"We're going out now, remember?" he retorted. Alex smiled.

"I guess we are." Those words came out unplanned, along wit the stupidest smile plastered on her face.

But Nate just grinned at her and they kept walking.

"Oh, God," Nate muttered, and Alex looked at him.

"What?" she questioned.

Nate exhaled. "There's Tess and her—how does she call it?—Trew?" he mocked. Alex giggled.

They walked up to them, and Nate tried to walk past them, but Tess called to him. "_Natey_!" she yelled.

Nate and Alex both froze.

Nate was the first to react as he slowly turned towards Tess, a forced smile spreading across his face. "Tess…" he started, but then Tess frowned.

"I thought this was _our_ holding hands ceremony?" Tess questioned Nate as if she owned him. This made Alex bite her lip to not say anything nasty to her.

"Well, I wanted to tell you before, but you didn't give me the chance," Nate lied. "Tess, this is my girlfriend, Alex."

Alex smiled slightly as Nate's words left his mouth.

Tess, not so much.

"Alex," she said with a strange edge to her voice. "Nice to meet you!" Lie. She didn't even hide her disgust. "I had no idea Natey and you were dating!" Another lie. Alex had clearly seen her staring at them once Alex got one of those lucky pecks on the lips.

And yet, Alex stayed with her smile. "Well, we are," Alex said, after clearing her throat.

Nate looked nervous. Alex almost laughed at the way he was fidgeting, and at the way Tess didn't—or maybe did—notice.

Nate squeezed Alex's hand, and Alex couldn't help but spread her smile.

"Oh, since when?" she asked, the smile no longer in Tess's face. Nate froze.

But Alex kept her cool. After all, she had the experience. "Two weeks now, Tess," Alex told her firmly. _Don't you remember? You saw him 'kiss' me in the hall about a week ago?_

Tess smiled slightly. "How sweet," she said, but saying it as if it was the most _un_sweet thing in the world. "How did you guys…you know…become an item?"

Alex smiled at Tess's reluctance and at Nate's nervousness. Did Nate know Alex at all?

"He asked me to a walk in the park," Alex stated proudly. Tess frowned, and Nate began to relax some.  
"How romantic!" Ella squealed, but Tess shot her a glare and Ella shut her mouth.

Then Tess smiled at Alex. "Then, what happened? I'm sure Nate isn't too embarrassed, right Natey?" Tess grinned at Nate.

Nate shrugged.

"He, uh," this part was hard for Alex. It's what she had day dreamt so many times and what hoped would happen someday. It never did.

"He…took my hand suddenly," Alex continued. "And asked me what I thought about the night. I told him it was beautiful. He shrugged, and told me…he told me he had seen more beautiful things in his life. Then he looked…at me."

Alex was afraid to look at Nate. Would he think anything of it? Would he know that she's replayed it in her head a million times?

Ella and Peggy 'aww'ed, but Tess told them to shut up and told Alex to continue.

"I asked him why he was looking at me, and he said that if I was looking at something beautiful, didn't he have the right as well? I laughed and asked him what the heck was wrong with him. He didn't answer. Instead, he just stopped me in front of…of the fountain, the big one in the very middle? That one. And he…he kissed me." Alex whispered the last three words.

Ella and Peggy squealed again, and Nate squeezed Alex's hand as well, too.

Alex looked at Tess, who seemed about to explode. "Cute," Tess said blankly and told her 'Trew' to get out of there.

Before leaving, she told Nate she would see him around, winked, and disappeared into the crowd of students.

Nate looked at Alex then. "Wow, Alex," he murmured. "That was amazing."

Alex shrugged. She had to make up something quickly to cover it up. "I got it from a TV show," she lied. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

Nate smiled sweetly at her. "You would make a great guy," he whispered.

Alex laughed abruptly thn, letting go of his hands. "Thanks, Nate!" she said between breaths. "That's what every girl wants to hear! 'You make a great guy.' Seriously,"

Nate frowned. "Yeah…that came out wrong."

Alex kept laughing.

"Fine, be mad because I try to give you a compliment!" Nate snapped jokingly.

Alex kept laughing. "I'm sorry," she finally said. Then she shrugged. "I guess I get that a lot, though."

"What?" Nate asked, dumbfounded.

Alex shrugged again. "A lot of people tell me—or more like my brothers—that I would make a better boy than girl."

Nate frowned. "That wouldn't be fair," he told Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she said. "And why not?"

Nate grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat like he always did. "Because, I wouldn't have a kick ass best friend that's _always_ there for me."

Alex blushed as Nate offered his hand again and led her to the inside of the building.

This, it is hard to say, was the last _actual_ enjoyable moment they had. Because Alex knew, and very well, that Tess wouldn't give them a break.

* * *

_This is essential, let me tell you. It shows how Nate starts to think, 'Wow. She might as well be a good REAL girlfriend.' :] Isn't that sweet? Anyway, please review! Thanks for all the amazing reviews from before, and I promise you the next chapter part of the drama starts and it'll be more interesting. I say…20 reviews till next chapter? Please and Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm alive! I'm sorry I've made you all wait SO long. I'm catching up on all of my stories now that…well, I have nothing to do. :D And no internet. I uploaded them in my aunt's house. Thanks for all your encouraging reviews! I love you all so much!_

_And sorry for all the mistakes. I can't type today, and too lazy to look over it. Meh._

* * *

**NATE'S POV**

"Hey!"

Nate jumped and turned to face his older brother, Shane, to find him frowning.

"Did you notice I said your name about five times already? And 'hey' an extra three?" Shane asked.

Nate blinked. He had? "Huh," he shrugged, and looked back to where he was staring. At his best friend—Alex Russo. He smiled at her sight, her face intently focused as she put on her lip gloss, ever so delicately on her lips…

"Dude!" Shane whined, turning his younger brother to face him. "Why are you staring at Alex? Well, it's not like you don't do it everyday, but why now that I need to tell you something important?!"

Nate frowned. "I do _not_ always stare at Alex," he denied. "And I have a reason to. We're dating now." Nate said. He was thinking, don't be fooled, and he had told him because he didn't trust his gossip-starter of a brother. What with a face like his, anyone believed his stupid, made up rumors.

Shane's eyes widened. "It's about time!" he yelled, slapping his brother on the back. Nate tried not to flinch at the pain. "You two were obviously in love. Finally had the guts to ask her, huh? Good boy. I'm proud of ya." Shane grinned.

Nate had to bite his lip to keep from saying something. Alex and he were _not_ in love. They were best friends, and he knew they were nothing more.

He could never really imagine Alex as his—er, well, real girlfriend. Sure, she was a great pretend one, he wasn't complaining, but a real one? He just couldn't picture it. Not his all-life best friend.

Although…

"Looks like Alex already told her friends the news," Shane informed, gesturing with his head to squealing, jumping girls in front of Alex. To Nate's surprise, Alex had a small blush on her face.

One of those blushes that made her look so cute…

Nate stopped his thought and made his way over to Alex. Alex looked up at him and smiled. "Hey," she said. Nate tried not to get caught up in her smile.

"Hi," he breathed, taking his place by her side and grabbing her hand. Alex didn't seem to flinch like the last time.

"Oh, God, Nate, it was about time!" Harper said. "You guys are perfect for each other."

Alex smiled. She was good at keeping her cool, Nate thought.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Nate muttered. Shane passed by and gave him a thumbs up, while disappearing into the hallway filled with people. Nate looked at Alex.

"Hey, come on, I'll walk you to class." Nate smiled at the two girls in front of her. "G'bye, guys," he told them, taking Alex with him.

He faintly saw Alex wave goodbye to her friends.

"Whoa, slow down," Alex said with a grin. Nate's heart sped up. "Why in a hurry?"

Nate didn't really know himself. So what was he to say? "What? I can't have some time alone with my girlfriend?" he smiled at her, and Alex laughed.

"I guess you can," she said. The bell rang suddenly, and Nate found himself wishing he wouldn't let go of Alex's hand.

But because he thought that, he obviously did.

"Uh, okay," he cleared his throat. "I have to go…bye." He muttered, and walked quietly to class.

Oh, God, what was happening to him?

* * *

**ALEX'S POV**

Alex saw as Nate left her as quickly as he accompanied her. She picked her hand up and stared at it, missing the warmth of Nate's fingers intertwined with hers. She smiled slightly and shrugged. What would she make of it? She entered he class room and sat on her usual desk.

And guess who entered right after she took a seat? Alex tried not to feel nervous, but it was too hard. Tess and her 'Trew' came in.

Alex heard Tess's footsteps come her way. She was praying she wouldn't find her way to her…

"Hello, Alex!" Alex tried not to moan in disappointment. She cleared her throat and looked up at Tess. She smiled.

"Wow! You're in my class?! I didn't notice! It's great! I'd love to bond with Nate's new girlfriend!" Tess's laugh was fake. Anyone could tell.

"Yeah, well," Alex cleared her throat. "Okay." _I've been in her class forever! Bitch,_ Alex thought. Tess grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about anyone stealing your Natey." She smiled.

"I wouldn't either," Alex retorted, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Tess's smile faded, and he face got close to Alex's. "I'll make sure of it, Lexie," she muttered.

Alex smiled, feeling confident. "So will I," she assured Tess.

Tess rolled her eyes and walked to her 'Trew'.

The confidence Alex had felt just a moment before had shattered into pieces. Alex's stomach felt sick.

Oh, God, what had she gotten herself into?

Did she really just challenge Tess?

Alex glanced at Tess, as she whispered something to Ella and Peggy.

Alex's face hit the desk.

_Nate _**so**_ better love me after this,_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

_I know! It's short…but I didn't really have inspiration. And it sucked. AND I can't type! I hate today._

_Anyway, please review! I love making Nate fall for Alex. :D Next chapter will be drama-filled. Tears will be spilled, words would be said, friendships and hearts will be broken…bla bla. I did say it was a short story…three more chapters to go. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm going to skip the excuses, really, what are they worth? Don't worry, the story is still in tact. MEANWHILE, I have another Nalex story you might enjoy, and that one is updating quicker than this one. It's going to be longer, too. Here's the link: www. fanfiction .net/ s /5270740/1/The_Game_Show_Host  
Delete the spaces and review. :) Now, on with the story! :D_

* * *

Alex couldn't concentrate on what the teacher said the whole class because she felt Tess staring into her back, her eyes almost cutting a whole into herself. What could she do, though? She had already challenged her without thinking, and really, really regretted that fact, actually.

I mean, usually, Alex stayed out of Tess's way. It had been that way since middle school. And, because of that, Tess had never bothered Alex. But now, because of this whole thing with Nate…well, Tess could finally catch up with the torturing Alex never got.

Alex's stomach twisted in pain. This wasn't going to end up good.

When she couldn't take Tess's staring anymore, Alex raised her hand during the lecture.

The teacher looked at her. "Miss Russo?" she asked.

Alex gulped as everyone turned to stare at her. "May I be excused? I'm not feeling very well," Alex lied. Well, technically, she didn't lie, but she really didn't feel as bad as to be excused.

The teacher blinked and sighed. "Alright, but take the consequences as you will," she threatened, and Alex nodded gratefully, grabbed her bag, and scurried out of the class.

Looking at the floor the whole time, she walked, making her way to the girl's bathroom. She didn't need to look up, she'd memorized the whole school by now. Alex started walking faster and faster, until she was practically running.

Suddenly, her head bumped into something hard.

"Crap," she said, running her head. She looked up and gasped as she saw a slick guy with dark, brown hair and mesmerizing brown eyes.

Alex was gaping stupidly at the guy, her heart racing, her eyes not blinking.

The guy smiled. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't see you there."

Alex took some time to regain herself and the smiled sheepishly, blushing deep red. "Oh, my God, no, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…which I think someone's supposed to do when, you know, you walk." Alex bit her lip and kept staring at the guy's eyes.

The guy laughed, and Alex couldn't believe how much she liked his laugh. "You're funny," he said, and put out his hand. "Name's Dean. I would really like to ask you yours, but I already know you, Alex," he said. Alex's eyes widened as she took Dean's hands and shook it.

"Oh, do we know each other? I'm sorry, I feel so clueless right now…" she trailed off, feeling more stupid than she had ever felt before.

Dean smiled kindly. "No, no. We've never actually talked before," he cleared up. "It's just, who doesn't know such a beautiful young lady?" he asked.

Alex blushed even more and looked down, trying not to shriek like a little girl. "You'd be surprised," Alex muttered to Dean, and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't bet on that one," he said. "You don't notice how many guys would kill to be in my place right now." He offered another one of those killer smiles, and Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you like to hang out, sometime?" before she even thought about it, the words had come out of her mouth. "I mean, as friends? You seem really nice and, I really should stop talking 'cause I'm afraid you'll say no." she bit her lip yet again and Dean grinned.

"No, actually, I would really like that," he said. He took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Now I know it's usually the other way around, but it'd be nice if we started a new trend, huh?" Dean winked and handed the piece of paper to Alex.

Alex giggled. "It would…be nice." Alex grinned at Dean.

"Alright, well I have to leave you for a while because my class is that way and I'll be in trouble if I don't return ASAP." He told her and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, of course, yeah." She nodded frantically. "I'll, uhm, I'll call you." She grinned and Dean did the same.

"I'll be waiting," he said, as he walked by Alex and disappeared in the distance. Alex couldn't stop smiling. Dang it, the boy was so cute.

She looked at the paper with seven digits written on them and shrieked excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell Mitchie and Harper!

Alex froze. Oops. During the spur of the moment, Alex had forgotten—she was Nate's pretend girlfriend. Going around with other guy's phone numbers was wrong and slutty. Too…Tess.

Alex sighed. So much for that plan.

But she knew that she would give up any cute guy's phone number just to be with Nate. After all, Nate was the one Alex loved.

But being near Dean had made her so giddy, in a way she couldn't explain. It was like a middle school crush all over again, she compared. And, compared to Nate, Dean seemed to like her back.

Before Alex could think any further, she had noticed that the hall was getting full again. Had she not noticed the bell rang? Had she been too absorbed in her thoughts? "Crap," she thought, starting to walk right to her next class, when a familiar voice set her heart running wild.

"Alex!" Alex quickly turned around to find Nate, running up to her with that familiar, goofy smile he seemed to always have plastered on his face.

"Hello, boyfriend," Alex teased, and Nate grinned as he stopped in front of her.

"Hello, my girlfriend," he winked and Alex giggled, trying to calm her heart down.

When she saw Nate frown, she followed his eyes to her hands. Alex almost groaned. She still had Dean's phone number on her hands, clutching the paper.

Nate looked at Alex. "What's that about?" he asked her, seeming curious.

Alex grinned sheepishly. "It is a phone number," Alex said quickly, putting the paper in her bag.

Nate blinked. "A guy's phone number," this wasn't a question. Alex smiled.

"A friend's, yeah," Alex cleared her throat, feeling her pulse fasten.

Nate seemed deep in thought, and he finally nodded slowly. "It's cool, I mean, I know you have to have crushes while 'dating' me," Nate looked at her intently. "You are my best friend only. I get it."

Alex tried not to slap him. She didn't need to be reminded. "Oh yeah," Alex managed.

Nate didn't smile again, but grabbed Alex's hands, almost protectively, and walked with her to their next class in silence.

The silence was driving Alex crazy. Why wouldn't he say something? He hadn't seemed upset by the phone number thing, just thoughtful. Alex wished she knew what the hell Nate was thinking about.

Finally, the silence ended as they entered the classroom together, Alex seated in front of Nate and to the left of Chuck.

Chuck grinned at both of his friends, and Alex smiled back. Nate still seemed lost in thought.

"What's up with Curly?" Chuck asked Alex, and Alex giggled and shrugged. Chuck nodded. "So how's the whole pretend thing going with you two?" he asked.

Alex smiled at Chuck. "Okay for now," she said. "And hopefully, it'll stay that way."

Chuck seemed to understand what this meant, and then teacher came in and interrupted everyone's conversations.

[INSERT HORIZONTAL LINE HERE]

The rest of the day seemed to drag by, Alex only thinking of three people; Nate, of course, which wasn't unusual. Tess, and how she was scared of her right now. And Dean, the mysterious, cute, sweet guy she'd met in the hallway.

Which only made her want to scream in frustration.

The only good thing was that Tess didn't seem to mind her the rest of the day. Hopefully, she had moved on from Nate and was looking for the next victim. Or it might be the fact that Nate had left early that school day for a reason he didn't know, and Tess found no fun in making her life miserable unless Nate was part of the filthy game.

Whatever the reason was, she was glad that she had only encountered her once that day.

Of course, Alex was going to miss walking home with Nate, but she was also kind of glad that she got to think about everything that was making her day a painful one.

So, Alex made her way walking home, taking in the fifteen minute walk to think. Or, if she walked extra slow, made it thirty.

Alex noticed it had rained before, making the grass moist and pretty but the weather, hot, humid, and uncomfortable. So she decide going for the fifteen minute walk instead.

After saying goodbye to her two best friends, Chuck (who had offered her a ride, but she said it was all good.) and some other acquaintances, she went on her way. After she could no longer hear the voices of the people, she started to think.

Alex loved Nate, that much she knew. She has loved him since the fifth grade. And it's hard, keeping that a secret from him.

But was she really willing to make an enemy that she was undeniably afraid of for him? I mean, didn't it seem more reasonable for Nate just to tell Tess he didn't want to date her? She was sure they were over exaggerating about the whole 'no love life again' thing.

But no, he and Chuck had to make things so complicated and high on the 'awkward' scale when she was pretending to be his girlfriend. As if her heart didn't want to jump out every time he smiled. Or that her heart wasn't going a hundred miles an hour when his lips made contact with hers. Or that the only reason her heart stayed in place was because the whole relationship was, in fact, a fake.

Alex groaned out loud. And what was this really cute guy, Dean? How did he manage to bring out the girl in Alex, almost as much as Nate did?

It was an instant attraction, something that didn't happen with Nate. And the fact was, Dean seemed to be interested in her, too. But now, there was no hope. She was pretending to be Nate's girlfriend. She didn't want Dean thinking of her as an easy girl. If she ever had a chance with him, she hoped to start fresh.

She smiled at the thought of being together with Dean.

And it scared her, that she liked it so much.

All of a sudden, Alex heard a screeching sound behind her. She turned around quickly, and saw a pink car coming very close to the sidewalk.

Alex squinted her eyes, and noticed it was Tess and her Trew. They were laughing and honked the horn.

Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering what they were up to.

"Look a little _dry_, Russo," Tess yelled, and she passed through an amazingly big puddle.

Near the sidewalk.

Where Alex was standing.

In short, Alex was left wet and gaping at the disappearing car driving down the road.

Alex couldn't believe Tess.

Alright, it was on.

And this time, it was personal.

* * *

_Hmm, I think this story is going to be a bit longer than intended to be. :) Next chapter, it really is on. Can't wait to show you the battles and the jealousy. ;) Again, meanwhile, I would appreciate if you read that story...I'd also like to give a shout out to camirae, who gave me amazing support and reviews, and also has an amazing Nelena story, I, miss doesn't-like-too-many-stories, loved. Adored. The fact that you feel what the characters feel is so amazing. :) Love and more love._


	5. Chapter 5

Alex slammed the door behind her and started stomping towards the stairs. She was furious—she had to put up with strange stares from by standers and laughs from stupid, witty middle schoolers. (to which she barked at, don't worry.) She was annoyed and wet and mad—not a good combination for someone.

"Whoa, Alex," Theresa's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter. "You're all wet!"

"Thanks for the memo," Alex spat, still making her way to the stairs.

"Wait, Alex, I have to tell you—" Theresa asked, calling after her now power walking daughter. Alex snorted.

"I'm not in a mood!" Alex said, and with that, went to her room and slammed the door behind her. She threw her backpack on the floor and took off her shirt, leaving only her in her bra.

Oh, God, it was there and then that she had wished she'd listened to her mom.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, and she turned around quickly, expecting to find a robber or a rapist, and she was ready to kick ass. No one messed with her, especially not after what had happened that day.

Instead, she found a blushing Nate sitting on her bed.

Alex stared. Nate kept his face on the floor.

Finally, Alex realized what was going on. She screamed and Nate jumped all the way to the bed's headboard, hitting his head in the process. Alex looked frantically around the room trying to find something to cover herself up with, and grabbed the closest thing—her shirt, which was lying on the floor.

"Nate! What are you—how did you—why didn't you—" Alex stumbled over her words, blushing furiously—more than Nate was. What was his problem? Didn't he warn her?

"I, uh, you're mom, I thought—" Nate was rubbing the back of his head, still looking to the floor. "She said—Alex, I'm sorry," Nate muttered, standing up. "I'll be downstairs." Before Alex could protest, Nate was out of her room in a flash.

Alex was frozen in her spot. Nate—the love of her life, her best friend—had just seen her in a bra. Alex shuddered. This was probably the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done in front of Nate. How could she not have noticed he was sitting on her bed? Was she actually that angry?

And she didn't even dare think what would have happened if she started stripping fully—would Nate have said something?

Oh, God, of course he would've! Alex screamed at herself for thinking so immaturely. He was her best friend, damn it, he would have yelled or told her to stop or something.

Alex blushed even more at the thought, her heart still beating full speed. She would never live this down.

Alex shrieked to herself and the empty room as she ran inside her bathroom and slammed the door behind her, planning to take a shower and forget all of this.

--

But of course, there was no way _that_ was possible. After Alex took a shower and got dressed, it all came back as soon as she saw Nate talking to her dad in the living room. Alex tried to control her heart beat as she cleared her throat.

Both her dad and Nate turned to look at her.

Without meeting Nate's eyes, she went up to her dad and kissed him on the cheek, greeting him. Jerry asked Alex asked if she was okay, and Alex suppressed a groan. Had her mom told him everything?

Worse, had she told him and _Nate_ everything?

But instead of questioning anything, she said she was fine, and awkwardly, asked Nate to accompany her to her room. Nate excused himself and followed Alex to her bedroom.

Her parents trusted Nate enough to be with Alex in her room, since they've been best friends for as long as they can remember.

Plus, Jerry always thought that her and Nate together was 'preposterous'.

_Way to build up my self esteem dad,_ Alex thought lamely as she lead Nate to her room.

Once there, Nate sat down on Alex's bed once again, seeming to be very interesting with his hands.

Alex just looked the other way, hoping he would say something soon, before it got too awkward.

Nate finally looked up from his hands and cleared his throat. "So, well…" Nate nodded slowly, and Alex still refused to meet his eyes. "That was…something."

Alex bit her lip and nodded. Oh, God, couldn't they just get over it? Pretend nothing happened?

"Alex, I uhm, I'm really, really sorry," Nate whispered. Finally, Alex looked at him. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Hey, you know what, it was bound to happen sometime," Alex said. Nate's eyes widened and Alex giggled. "Not like that you pervert! I meant, something embarrassing always happens between best friends, it was going to happen anyway!" Alex noticed Nate cringed slightly when Alex said 'best friends', but didn't look too much into it.

Nate smiled at Alex and shrugged. "I guess you're right. We'll leave that behind us," Nate agreed, and Alex sighed in relief.

"Good. Now, what did you come here for?" Alex asked, gladly changing the subject as soon as possible.

"I came to see if you were going to call this guy," Nate explained. Alex blinked.

"What?" She was confused. What in the name of Pete was Nate talking about?

Nate bit his lip, and seemed hesitant to continue. "You know, the guy that gave you his phone number? I wanted to see if you were going to call him," Nate shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Alex frowned. Oh. "Dean?" Alex asked, and Nate nodded. "Well, I am fake going out with you, Nate. I don't know if it would be appropriate to call Dean." She answered.

Nate looked at her. "Do you like him?" there was an edge to his voice, something Alex couldn't quite put her finger on.

Alex sighed slowly. "Well, yeah, I mean," Alex didn't know what to say._ I sure do like him, Nate, but I love you! Let's get married!_ Alex shook her head. "He's cute, and sweet, and nice, but…" Alex paused, not knowing where this conversation was going. "Why do you ask?" Alex finally questioned.

Nate seemed to be deep in thought, but Alex noticed his fists clenching and unclenching. "No reason, I just…I don't want to be the reason you stop your love life," Nate explained. Alex suppressed a shriek of frustration. Didn't he understand? She only wanted to have a love life if _he_ was a part of it!

Alex smiled slightly. "You won't be, I promise," Alex reassured him. Nate nodded.

"Just…promise me _this_," Nate gestured to her and then to himself. "Doesn't bother you."

Alex smiled. God, he was such an idiot sometimes. "Of course not."

* * *

**Nate's POV**

Nate punched the wall in his room hard enough to make the door vibrate. Then he immediately regretted it, grimacing at his stupidity. Why did he have to go over to Alex's house and make sure she wasn't going to call this guy—what was his name?—Dean.

Nate sat on the edge of his bad and cradled his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was going through. On one hand, he didn't want Alex even looking at this guy. It gave him an urge to yell and physically hurt him. On the other, he knew he couldn't interfere. He was, after all, only her best friend.

Nate tried to convince himself that he was only being protective of her, like a brother. Because that's what they were like—brother and sister. Alex was so fragile, and he knew she could get hurt very easily.

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking back to what had happened earlier in Alex's house. How silly and out of it Alex could be sometimes. Entering her room, not once glancing at him, and…

Taking off her shirt. Nate clenched his fists. He had enjoyed that sight more than he was supposed to. No, he was not interested in doing anything… 'physical', with Alex, but just the way that she had the cutest frown on her face, the way her body was perfect, everything about her was perfect…

Nate finally yelled. Damn it, he was going crazy. He was home alone, and was going crazy alone. What was going on with him? Since when had he started seen Alex this way? There was no possible way he could like her! And if he did, it would never work out. Alex didn't see him that way. Alex could never see him that way.

His mother always told him that friendships that turned into more never worked out.

But Nate had this nagging feeling inside him that just wished that Alex and him could turn into something much, much more than friends.

* * *

The next day, after a long, silent walk with Nate, Alex was relieved when they finally got to school.

It was time for payback. Alex tried not to smile evilly, or laugh evilly, for that matter. Tess wanted to mess with her? She had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

Alex's mood dropped a bit after Nate left with only a goodbye, no kiss on the cheek or on the lips. But once she saw Tess walk through the door, her mood lightened up.

"Hey Lexie," Mitchie greeted. Alex gave Mitchie a hug and asked where Harper was.

"Home sick," Mitchie explained, and Alex nodded.

"Mitchie, do you feel like doing something devious today?" Alex asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Mitchie looked at Alex for a while before smiling.

"What are you up to?" Mitchie asked Alex. Alex grinned and explained her plan to Mitchie.

Mitchie grinned wider. "I'm in," Mitchie told Alex, looking around. "But why are we doing this to Tess again? I thought you wanted to 'stay out of her way' or something," Mitchie told Alex. Alex frowned. Right. Mitchie didn't know that Nate and she were pretending to date. They were so excited when her and Harper found out, she didn't have the heart to tell them.

Alex nodded slowly. "She's been on my case lately," Alex explained. "She likes Nate, and well, I started dating Nate, so," technically, she wasn't lying, was she? It was true.

Mitchie groaned. "That low life bitch," Mitchie muttered. "Does she have no life?" she asked Alex, and Alex sighed.

"Yes, and that's making people miserable, so help me out, okay?" Alex pleaded Mitchie. Mitchie smiled.

"I already said I was in," Mitchie calmed Alex down. "So is this thing, you know, permanent?" Mitchie held up a little bottle in her hands that Alex had handed her.

Alex shrugged, grinning. "I don't know. Frankly, I don't care. As long as she gets a taste of her own medicine," Alex told her, and Mitchie laughed and high fived Alex.

"I knew there was a bad girl somewhere inside you," Mitchie winked and Alex laughed.

"Alright, remember, exactly at eleven," Alex reminded Mitchie. "Or you won't catch her."

"Don't worry," Mitchie said. "I got it."

Then the bell rang. Alex gave Mitchie one last smile before going there own way, into their own classes.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

Mitchie was very anxious. She couldn't concentrate.

It was now third block, Bio Chemistry, and she was waiting for the wall clock to point to eleven. He leg was shaking violently and the teacher was saying some things that sounded completely gibberish to her.

She felt something bump against her leg and she jumped, trying to contain her shriek.

She looked next to her to find Chuck, he also good friend with an expression that read 'What the hell is wrong with you?' Mitchie shrugged and looked back at the clock.

10:58! Mitchie raise her hand frantically. The teacher looked at Mitchie and sighed.

"Yes, Miss Torres?" the teacher asked her.

"May I go to the restroom?" Mitchie asked. The teacher groaned, but accepted nevertheless.

Mitchie thanked her and ran towards the exit, running quickly to the nearest bathroom—where Tess and her 'Trew'—Mitchie almost spat at the word—always were at this time.

She entered the restroom, and sure enough, there was Tess and the other two chicks pulling up the necessary materials for their 'half day facials'.

Mitchie suppressed a grin and entered, Tess not giving her a glance. Good, Mitchie thought. Don't look at me.

Mitchie entered the stalls and pretended to stay there long enough to pee. During the period of time, Mitchie heard something that outraged her.

"Yes, that Alex girl is in for it," Tess said. "I'm going to make her wish she never dated my boyfriend." She explained. "It's simple—tonight we climb up to her balcony and enter her room. We'll give her a little make over," Tess said. "She needs one, anyway."

Mitchie gaped and flushed the toilet furiously. She calmed herself down and plastered a smile on her face before leaving the stall and standing in the sink next to Tess's.

She turned on the faucet and let the water pour on her hands as she tried to make out which cream was the one she was supposed to replace.

She found the bottle that looked exactly like the one Alex had given her and was relieved to find she hadn't used it yet.

Alright, here goes, Mitchie thought. This is why she took damn theater arts for so long. It was time to make the performance of a life time.

Mitchie turned the faucet off and, in a fake clumsy act, pretended to slip only slightly, and in her attempt to catch on the something, threw all of Tess's things to the floor.

Mitchie gasped and Tess and her Trew looked terrified.

"I am so sorry!" Mitchie yelled. "I feel like such an idiot!" Mitchie apologized, while inside she was trying not to snicker.

Tess wrinkled her nose. "Yes, you _should_ feel like an idiot," Tess growled, and Mitchie resisted the urge to punch her square where she was wrinkling her face.

Instead, Mitchie nodded. "Let me help you with that," Mitchie bent down and very sneakily took out the bottle from her pocket and grabbed the original one and right away replaced it for the fake one.

"I really am sorry," Mitchie sai

d as she stood up, putting all the things back into place. "Everything's fine, by the way," Mitchie let Tess know. Tess just snorted and looked the other way.

Mitchie smiled and said goodbye to all of them.

_Oh yeah,_ Mitchie thought. _Everything's great._

* * *

_How did you like it? I was on a roll and wanted to write more, but I noticed I had enough, so sorry. BUT I am halfway done with the next chapter, and if you guys give me...6 reviews, I will gladly upload it.  
It wasn't that long a wait, was it?(: I hope you enjoyed reading it, I loved writing this chapter. Especially Mitchie's point of view. She's so devious. :P  
Love you guys!  
-Claudia_


	6. Chapter 6

A scream was heard all the way from the hallways, a scream that made every single student in Jefferson High hold their ears in protection.

But Alex didn't. Alex smiled. Mitchie had done it. That was the horrified scream of Tess Tyler, which meant something had gone wrong. And oh, my God, the satisfaction Alex got from the scream was scary.

Her teacher, Miss Ruiz, hurried out the hall and looked around, trying to find out who was causing the scream.

Nate looked at Alex. "Why are you smiling?" Nate asked, and Alex shrugged.

"I can assure you it wasn't a murder." Alex smiled to herself. She had to give Mitchie props—trying to deceive Tess didn't look so easy and she was positive it wasn't easy, either.

Nate seemed confused at Alex's remark, but didn't say anything anyway.

Tess was in her class right now, so she couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she came in and everyone saw her face—not only a different color, but steaming angry.

As if on cue, Tess stomped past Miss Ruiz and into the classroom. The whole class gasped and laughed at Tess's new look—a purple face, with only an opening under the bags of her eyes.

Which were a lot.

Hysterical laughter still went throughout the classroom.

Tess shrieked and looked around, her eyes finally settling on Alex.

Alex suddenly felt her stomach fall to the ground.

Tess scowled. "Alex Russo I know you did this!" she yelled, and everyone stopped laughing. Alex looked at Tess.

"And how would I have done that, Tess?" Alex asked. _Let's see your little blond head come up with a logical explanation for that one. _Alex tried not to smirk.

Tess didn't hesitate. "It's obvious you hate me because your little boyfriend likes me!" Tess yelled, and Alex gaped. "I feel sorry for you! Because Nate will never love you!" Tess gave a small smirk to Alex that she was sure no one would notice but Alex herself, and with that and crocodile tears, she ran out of the room.

Alex sat still as everyone applauded and 'whooped' for Tess's little dramatic speech.

Nate grabbed Alex's hand, but this time, Alex felt nothing.

_Nate will never love you._

Those words kept roaming throughout her head. Oh, dear God, that was so true.

Nate would never love her. And she was still thinking that maybe after all this he would. That he would come to his senses and fall in love with her and they could live happily ever after.

She'd been kidding herself. She had gotten into these stupid fights and bickering with Tess over a guy that would never love her—she couldn't do it anymore. She loved Nate, she really did. But she knew Nate could never feel the same way, and there was no use doing this anymore.

Alex knew Nate would be fine. He could dump Tess, nothing would happen.

Alex took a deep breath and looked at Nate. Nate had a dumbfounded expression on his face, and Alex sighed. She loved him so much. Too much.

Since Nate still had his hand wrapped around her own, Alex pulled him up with her, grabbed her bag, and they walked outside the classroom. Various 'ooh's were heard, people thinking that they knew what was going to happen.

And of course, they were right.

Alex stared at Nate for a moment, only as a best friend.

Nate blinked. "What's wrong, Lex?" Nate asked, his voice seemingly shaking. Alex tried to convince herself it was just her imagination, her head messing with her, but something inside her said she was about to hurt him.

Which was ridiculous.

"Nate," Alex looked to the floor. "I can't do this anymore." Alex said. She wasn't breaking up with him, in a real sense—they were never really going out. So why did she feel they were breaking up?

Nate stayed silent. "Wait," Nate finally said. "Can't do what?"

Alex faintly heard Miss Ruiz close the classroom door behind her. Alex had always loved Miss Ruiz—she always knew when to and when not to interrupt.

Alex looked up at Nate. "This whole pretending thing. I just can't." Nate was about to speak, but Alex interrupted him. "Nothing will happen to you, Nate. Ask another girl out—you're the guy every girl wants. No way will they say no. Tess can't do anything that bad." Alex explained in one breath.

Nate shook his head. "I get it." He said.

"Please, Nate, understand that—wait, what?" Alex looked at Nate, shocked.

Nate nodded. "I can't put you through what Tess can put you through. I just can't do that to you Alex." Nate smiled slightly, squeezing her hand. "Besides, it's not like we're really breaking up." Nate told her, half-jokingly.

Alex nodded. She was relieved he took it well, but a bigger part of her was hurt that he seemed to not care. But what was she expecting? Him to bend down on his knees and confess his love for her?

Nate slowly but determinedly brought a hand up to Alex's face and pushed her hair behind her ear. Alex tried not to shiver at his touch. "But I really, really would like it if you could still be my pretend girlfriend," Nate finally said, and this took Alex by surprise.

"W-what?" Alex stuttered. Nate grinned.

"Alex, I know that Tess can put you through hell. But I know you did that back there—purple face? Genius!" Nate laughed, and Alex blushed. Everyone knew Tess _hated_ purple, and walking around with the color on her face wasn't going to be a happy ride for her. "You can beat her at her own game. You really can. And I don't want my arm to be cut off by her," Nate said.

"Besides," he whispered, moving a bit closer to Alex. Her heart started beating wildly. "I don't think I could do _this_ fake bit with anyone but you," and with that, Nate leaned in, and kissed her.

This wasn't like those other kisses she had with him before. Not the friendly one. Nate wrapped his arms around Alex and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. For a moment, Alex stood shocked and unmoving, until finally she came to her senses and started to go with the flow.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head as well, bringing her hands up and tangling them in his hair. Alex felt dizzy—this couldn't be happening! She was dreaming, she must've been.

Nate held her closer, kissing her more passionately, making everything in Alex's world perfect.

He was perfect. His kiss was perfect.

And then, she remembered what he had said before he kissed her: _I don't think I could do this fake bit with anyone but you._

Alex wanted to scream. It was _fake_. He was showing her why he needed _her_ to do this job.

Alex pushed Nate away abruptly. Nate looked dizzy like Alex, and Alex shook her head. "Forget it, Nate," she spat. "Find yourself a real girlfriend." And with that sentence, Alex ran out the entrance of the school.

She didn't have a car, and this would be considered skipping, but she didn't care. She was humiliated, hurt, infuriated—mostly at herself, for being stupid enough to believe anything was going to happen between her and Nate.

She ran out, ran towards her house. The only person who was going to be there was her mom, and Alex knew she wouldn't ask about it. She needed someone to cry to, and her mom was her only choice right now.

And even if she wasn't her only choice, she would cry to her mom anyway.

After a long way home, she finally got there, panting, dry tears staining her face. She looked at the driveway—no one was home. She sighed and grabbed her key to open the door.

The house was empty and the only noise you heard was the air conditioner softly filling up the house with the cold air. Alex closed the door silently and locked it, walking over to the couch.

She lay down on it and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry over Nate Gray anymore—not for a long time.

* * *

When Alex woke up, she was in her room laying on her bed. She rubbed her eyes. Could it have been a dream, maybe?

No. Her calendar marked the same date and her clock read 2:45 in the afternoon. School wasn't over yet.

She looked around. Her mom had probably come home already and carried her up to her room. Alex laughed to herself, but it came out stroked and dry since she had been crying for so long. Alex was amazed at her mother's strength—she always bragged she used to go to the gym to 'build up her body' everyday.

Alex stretched and went downstairs, where her mom was busy preparing a big meal.

Theresa turned around and smiled at Alex. Alex smiled ruefully at her too. Theresa didn't say a word; just went up to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Alex thankfully took the hug. And with that, she started crying on her mother's shoulder.

And that's all she needed. No words of consolation—just to cry.

* * *

"So…it was all pretend?" Mitchie asked her best friend as they sat in her room.

Mitchie had heard about Alex's little episode at school, so right after school she had ran to her house to see if she was okay.

Thankfully, after crying to her mom, she was much better and up in her room, cleaning out old things that she knew she didn't need anymore. And after that, Mitchie arrived and Alex confessed everything to Mitchie.

"Yes, it was all pretend," Alex said. Mitchie scowled.

"And the bastard just kissed you?!" Mitchie said, outraged. "Does he have no brain?" Mitchie gaped at Alex, and Alex shrugged.

"It was a fake kiss," Alex said. "But he doesn't know I like him that way, remember?" Alex reminded Mitchie.

Mitchie shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You can't fake make out with a girl being the hottest guy in school and then say it was fake," Mitchie said. "That's stupid beyond belief."

"Maybe," Alex agreed, to tired now to argue. "But can we not talk about that right now? It's getting me down again." Alex told Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "Right, okay," She cleared her throat and then grinned. "So did I do a good job or did I do a good job?"

Alex giggled. "I couldn't believe it when I saw her!" Alex told her. "You're so awesome!"

"Thank you, thank you," Mitchie said, taking a little bow. "I did try my best. Which reminds me!" Mitchie looked around before lowering her voice. "I have a heads up on what Tess plans to do to you," Mitchie told Alex.

Alex felt like throwing up. Oh, she should've known it was going to end up this way. "What is that bitch planning now?" Alex groaned.

"They're going to sneak in here and give you a 'makeover'," Mitchie explained. "They're crazy stalkers on the loose!"

"And it's illegal! Breaking into a house, I mean," Alex's heart started beating faster. "Are they out of their freaking minds?"

"They have always been out of their freaking minds," Mitchie rolled her eyes. "But I came up with something." Mitchie said. "But for the plan to work, I need to stay over," she said.

Alex grimaced. "It's a school night," she reminded Mitchie. "Your mom doesn't like for you to stay over on school nights."

"She won't mind!" Mitchie said. "I promise. But I need to tell you my plan. We need a lot of materials." Mitchie smiled evilly, and Alex decided not to let this get out of control.

"How about," Alex said before Mitchie could speak. "We just catch them in the act? Take pictures, threaten to tell the police—and everyone at school," Alex said.

Mitchie pouted. "But that's the easy way out," she whined, but Alex just laughed.

"Exactly." Alex said. Mitchie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine," she said, getting up. "I'm going to go home, pack, and get my camera. I'll be back in say, three hours?" Alex nodded and smiled at Mitchie.

"See you then," she said, and Mitchie left Alex's room.

Alex looked down at her hand and opened it up, revealing a crumpled piece of paper. Three hours. That was a long time.

Alex quickly picked up her cell phone and dialed the seven digits that were printed on the piece of paper.

On the fourth ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the line said.

Alex took a deep breath. "Dean?"

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Now, the next chapter is already finished, but I won't post it until I get 7 or more reviews. (:  
Unless you want to be left on the cliffhanger? ;P_


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was sitting in a table outside her favorite coffee shop. Her heart was beating fast and loud.

About thirty minutes ago she had called Dean and asked him to meet her in her favorite coffee shop. She didn't think it through enough to hang up right away, and ask herself what the hell she was doing.

But thankfully, that didn't matter anymore.

Alex smiled as she saw Dean walk over to her, a big smile plastered on his face. He sat down in front of her and said, "I didn't think you would call me so soon."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked. "And why's that?"

Dean laughed. "Aren't you dating that Nate guy?" Dean asked, a smile still in his face.

Alex's heart dropped for a moment, but she decided she didn't care what she said at this point. Nate had hurt her—without intentionally doing so, but he had. "Oh, that," Alex shrugged. "We were never really together."

Dean's smile faded and he raised an eyebrow this time. "What do you mean by that?" he seemed really interested in this motive.

Alex sighed. "It was all pretend, see," Alex explained. For a moment, her heart told her to stop, to not be a freaking idiot. But her head was mad at Nate and didn't care what she said. "He wanted to get Tess off his back, so the only way to do so was to pretend to date me." Alex bit her lip as she saw how Dean's expression change into one of understanding.

"Ah…so it was all to get Tess off his back, huh?" Dean asked, and Alex nodded. "Well, I don't know why he would like to _fake_ date you," Dean smiled at Alex. "Anyone would be lucky to _really_ date you."

Alex blushed and looked down. "You're just saying that," Alex muttered, trying to calm down. Dean chuckled.

"I mean it," Dean defended himself. "I would like to date you, for example." Alex looked up at Dean. Dean wanted to date her? Was this his way of asking her out?

Alex wanted to jump with joy, but something inside her was cutting the happiness short. Something told her it was wrong and she shouldn't do this—she shouldn't go out with Dean.

Alex never listened to these kinds of feelings, but this one was so strong, so loud, she just couldn't ignore it.

Alex smiled slightly. "If you're asking me out," she said. "Then I thank you, but I don't think I'll be in a relationship for a long time," Alex lied.

Dean nodded. "I get it," he finally said. "You don't like me that way. It's cool."

"No!" Alex said quickly. "I do, trust me, I really do. It's just…after all that's happened, I…well…yeah." Alex blushed again, not knowing what to say.

Dean smiled. "It's cool, Alex," he said, standing up. "I understand." He leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek. "We're still friends though, right?"

Alex nodded shyly, and Dean said goodbye and left.

Alex sighed. Stupid, uneccesary feeling. She didn't know why she had said no when she clearly wanted to say yes.

"This better come in handy later," Alex muttered to herself, and called for the check.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

Nate was laying on his bed, not wanting to talk to anyone, not wanting to look at anyone; he just wanted to think.

But Shane didn't seem to get that.

"Just tell me what's wrong, man!" Shane whined to his brother. Nate tried not to groan. Didn't he see how confused and hurt he was? He didn't need Shane bugging him right now. But Shane wouldn't give up, and Nate was very close to punching him.

"Shane, I said I want to be alone," Nate growled, and Shane snorted.

"Yeah, how's that working out for you?" Shane asked, and Nate finally groaned. Didn't Shane get it? There was so much Nate needed to think about, and if Shane wanted him to feel better, then the only thing he could do was leave him alone.

"Leave," Nate said, rubbing his temples. "I don't feel like talking right now." Nate shifted his weight to the other side of the bed, trying not to face Shane.

Shane sighed. "It's like you've learned nothing from me," he said dramatically. "The best way to get something off your mind is by talking about it." Shane finished.

Nate sighed and turned back to look at his brother. "I kissed Alex." He finally said.

Shane stared at him. "So?" he asked. "You two are going out. And plus, you've kissed even before you were going out, so—"

"We were never going out," Nate interrupted. "It was all pretend. I don't need to tell you the reason, but it was. And I kissed her. Without thinking. And she just pushed me away and left." Nate covered his face with his hand, his heart hurting more by the thought of it. Why was he so stupid?

Shane was gaping when Nate removed his hands from his face. "You idiot!" he finally yelled, and Nate winced. "Why would you kiss her if it was fake?!" Shane scoffed. "You are ridiculous, I tell you! Do you know how much you probably hurt Lexie? You inconsiderate, stupid, naïve little boy!" Shane was pacing back and forth as he made his little speech.

Nate stared in disbelief. "What the hell?" he said. "How is it my fault?" Nate gritted his teeth and set his jaw. Of course it wasn't his fault! Right?

His brother shook his head. "You seriously haven't noticed how in love Alex is with you?" Shane asked him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nate stayed silent. "She's been like that forever! And you think that kissing her during a _fake_ relationship hit her like a thousand flowers? No! Think about what that did to her!"

Nate stared at his brother. "Are you—there's no way," Nate muttered. "You're crazy."

Shane sighed loudly and sat next to his brother. "You are an idiot. You have had Alex drooling over you since you were, what, ten? And you're too naïve to notice it. Nate, when you kissed her, was it fake? Or did you actually _want_ to kiss her?" Shane asked him.

Nate bit his lip. Did he? He didn't want to admit it, but he had wanted to keep Alex in his arms for as long as he could. Her lips on his sent electric shocks throughout his body—and how perfect she kissed, how her hands on his hair drove him crazy, how everything at that moment was only Alex and him.

He looked at Shane. "I don't know," he admitted. "I think I wanted to. But at the same time, I know it was fake because it was just an example, and…" Nate looked at Shane. "You suck."

Shane grinned. "I know little brother, I know I do. But I win," Shane said, standing up.

Nate blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

Shane rolled his eyes. "I mean, that not only is Alex in love with you, but you're also in love with Alex." Shane winked. "Better find a way to tell her, huh?"

Nate stared gaping at his brother as he closed the door behind him.

Was he supposed to believe that?

* * *

Alex sat on her bed, fidgeting with her hands. Where was Mitchie?

Three hours had already passed! Mitchie was nowhere to be seen. Alex was afraid that anytime now, the three crazy people would be coming in through her balcony. It wasn't a very nice thought. She shuddered and started trying to summon Mitchie with her mind.

The door opened and Alex got excited—had her summoning worked?—but was disappointed to see it was Justin.

"What do you want Justin?" Alex groaned. Justin put up his hands defensively.

"I want to talk to you!" Justin said, and Alex sighed. She'd rather not be alone, anyway. So why not? She loved her brother (though she would never admit that to his face too much) and when he wanted to talk to her, it always involved long stories.

And it meant he needed help, as well.

Alex patted the spot beside her in her bed, and Justin smiled, sitting there. Alex waved for him to continue.

Justin cleared his throat. "Alex," he said. "I have a problem with Juliet," he explained.

Alex nodded. Juliet was his brother's long time girlfriend; they were perfect together and seemed to be so in love, plus Alex liked to hang out with her. She made a perfect companion. So she wondered what was wrong?

"What's up?" Alex encouraged.

Justin took a deep breath. "I think I want to break up with her," Justin explained, and Alex gasped.

"What?! Why?!" Alex was in shock. Why would Justin want to break up with Juliet?

Justin shrugged. "Because…because I think I'm in love with her," he finally said.

Alex narrowed her eyes. Then, she slapped her brother on his arm.

"Hey!" Justin complained, and Alex gaped at him.

"Oh yeah, Justin, that's a great reason to break up with your girlfriend, nice going!" Alex said. "I can't wait to see you get a divorce when you're married and have three children!" Alex shook her head violently. "I thought you were better than that!"

"Alex, hear me out, okay?" Justin said. "I'm afraid to spend my whole life with her, okay? I love her Alex, and I don't want her to be tied up to me forever, you know?" Alex blinked.

"No, Justin!" Alex shook her head once again. "You've got it all wrong! When you love something, you fight for it! You don't just…give up on it," Alex said slowly. That sounded so much like what she was doing with Nate, didn't it?

"But if you love something, you should let it go," Justin continued. "Ever heard of that?"

Alex blinked. "No, Justin. That's a bunch of crap," Alex said. "If you love someone and they love you back, you should be able to feel it," Alex knew she wasn't talking about Justin anymore. "When they touch you and…and kiss you for the first time. When they talk to you…there's something there, Justin, in which you can feel they love you just as much as you love them," Alex tried to hold back tears. "And that they're too oblivious to notice it until someone points it out to them," Alex looked at Justin and smiled. "And I think I know who's supposed to point it out to Juliet."

Justin grinned at his sister. "Wow, Alex," he said. "I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic," he teased.

Alex giggled a shoved him playfully. "I can have a sweet side when I want to," Alex defended herself, and Justin nodded.

"Thanks," he said. "You saved me there." Justin smiled and hugged Alex, and walked out the door.

Alex sighed heavily. Great, now she only needed to help herself, and everything would turn out alright.

Right?

--

A few minutes later, Mitchie was knocking on Alex's door. Alex stood up and quickly ran to the door, opening it and letting Mitchie inside.

Mitchie grinned and help up her camera, showing it off to Alex. "It's ready," she bragged. "I uploaded all the pictures into my computer and deleted them from here, so we have the power to take over 300 pictures of the witch," Alex giggled.

"Amen to that," she said, hugging Mitchie. "Well, it's seven thirty now, so at what time do you think they'll be coming?" Alex asked Mitchie.

Mitchie paused. "All they said is 'tonight'," Mitchie said. "So I'm guessing while you're sleeping? We should make sure we're pretending to sleep," Mitchie told Alex.

Alex shook her head. "We could just wait for them on the balcony and take pictures of them climbing it," she offered. "Pretending to sleep and catching them in my room wouldn't be as fun, now would it?"

Mitchie giggled. "I love how you think, Alex," Mitchie said. She sighed. "I just wish Harper was here."

Alex nodded. "She has a copy of my keys, too. Maybe we can tell her to sneak in tonight?" Alex asked, but Mitchie shook her head.

"No use," Mitchie said. "She's sick, remember?" Alex nodded and shrugged.

"Oh well, her loss." Alex grinned and grabbed Mitchie's hand. "Let's go downstairs and get some snacks. I want to be well fed while I see the Trew come up the balcony," Mitchie giggled and agreed.

As they were about to go downstairs, Alex's cell phone rang.

"You go ahead and get the snacks, I'll get it," Alex told Mitchie, and Mitchie left downstairs.

Alex grabbed her phone and looked at the Caller ID, her stomach sinking. It read 'Nate Gray' on the small screen.

Alex bit her lip. Should she answer? Or should she ignore the call? Did she _want_ to ignore the call?

Alex sighed. Nate deserved an explanation as to what happened that morning, she decided, and opened her phone. "H-hello?" Alex stuttered.

"Hey, Lexie," Nate sounded sad from the other end of the line. Alex's breath hitched.

She took a deep breath. "Nate," she said.

There was an awkward pause between them, and Alex would give anything up then to know what he was thinking.

Finally, she heard Nate clear his throat. "Listen, about earlier…" Alex's heart beat accelerated. "I'm sorry," Nate said. "I didn't want you to freak out on me…I mean—"

"No," Alex interrupted him. "_I'm_ sorry. I freaked out because, well, it took me by surprise, it's all." Alex bit her lip to keep from telling Nate the truth. To not tell him the real reason it hurt her so much.

There was another pause. "You sure?" Nate asked her. _No!_ Alex wanted to scream, but she didn't say that. Instead, she smiled widely, as if he could see her.

"I'm positive," Alex said. "Best friends, right?" Alex said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Another long pause. "Best friends." Nate whispered from the other end of the line, and then, the line went dead.

Alex shut her eyes tight. God, this was torture.

They were best friends, and Alex had to get used to that.

* * *

_Imagine my surprise when I check my inbox and see how many freaking reviews I got. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the story is close to an end.):  
Anyway, now, if you want chapter eight, I want ten reviews (you gave me more than that this time, so I think you can manage.) Again, thank you so much! I love you guys!  
Oh, and if you don't like that, well -ahem- next chapter, I can tell you; you'll hate both Dean AND and extra someone. -winkwink-_


	8. Chapter 8

"What took you so long?" Alex asked Mitchie as she entered her room.

Alex had spent some time clearing her face from tears. She didn't want to be interrogated by Mitchie, especially not that night. They were supposed to be concentrating on ruining Tess's trip, and that was it. No more thoughts about Nate tonight. (Even though the only reason they were doing this to Tess was _because_ of Nate, but Alex didn't look too much into it.)

"I should ask you the same thing," Mitchie said, putting down two cans of sodas and five bags of chips and cookies. "Who called?"

Alex bit her lip. "Uh, no one, it was my biology partner," Alex lied. "Just wanted to copy down some notes." Alex smiled convincingly at Mitchie.

"Oh, alright," Mitchie said, her face saying she believed Alex. Alex sighed in relief, but Mitchie didn't seem to notice. "Well, I have the snacks. All we need is to wait for those creepos to climb up the balcony."

Alex giggled. "It seems so unlike Tess, you know?" Alex commented. "It's like, she won't ruin her shoes for this," Alex shrugged.

Mitchie thought for a while. "Yeah," she said slowly. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she won't do this. Then what humiliation source do we have?" Mitchie sounded defeated, but Alex just smiled.

"Don't worry," she assured Mitchie. "Your camera has to record, right?" Mitchie nodded. "If it's not Tess, we tell whoever it is to confess to camera Tess sent them, then threaten to expose that to the school," Alex explained, and Mitchie grinned.

"Seriously, I like this evil side of you much better," Mitchie teased, and Alex chuckled.

"You might just have to get used to it," Alex stated, and grabbed the bags and went out to the balcony. "Grab the sodas, would you?" Alex called to Mitchie, and Mitchie agreed.

Alex set down the bags of chips and cookies on the small coffee table and sat down in one of the very comfortable chairs, letting the night air wash away all of her problems.

She was living in New York and the city was enlightened, so no stars were visible—but there was something beautiful about the night that made Alex want to smile and stay there forever.

She barely noticed Mitchie setting down the sodas in the coffee table and opening a bag of cookies, sitting down, and munching on them. Mitchie didn't say anything, and she knew her best friend did that because she knew Alex needed to think—and that's why she loved Mitchie so much.

Alex took a deep breath and let the scent of the city fill her in. It wasn't the best smell, she could tell you that—it was mixed with pizza and hot dogs and burned food—but it was her home, her neighborhood, and she wouldn't trade that smell for anything in the world.

And Nate wouldn't either.

Alex remembered the day Nate told her about his neighborhood, how there was a fat neighbor who never left the house with a shirt on, or a disruptive dog that didn't shut up at nights, or how a house close to his had parties every single night up to dawn, and that caused the police to always show up, or how he also lived next door to a carpenter who always seemed to be working on a new project.

"You must really hate that place," Alex had told Nate when he told her. Instead of agreeing, Nate shook his head.

"No," Nate had told Alex, with a smile on his face. "It's home, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

And since then, Alex has learned to appreciate her neighborhood.

Alex sighed. How much she had learned from Nate. She always admired how Nate could be such a gentle guy when he wanted to be and when he was mad or angry or protective of someone, his eyes became cold and frightening.

But never to Alex. No, he never did that to Alex.

Alex closed her eyes and tried not to think anymore. It just hurt her more than she was hurting before and taking it then and there wasn't really one of her best ideas. She decided to just let things fall into place and forget that Nate ever kissed her, that she ever pretended to go out with Nate—etcetera, etcetera.

"Alex?" she heard Mitchie call her name, and Alex opened her eyes.

Mitchie was already in her third bag of cookies (whoa, she ate fast.) and had finished her soda.

Alex looked at Mitchie. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

Mitchie grimaced. "You fell asleep," Mitchie answered, and Alex groaned.

"Why did you let me?" she complained to her best friend. She was too involved in her thinking to even notice she fell asleep? She was going crazy!

"You seemed so peaceful," Mitchie defended herself. "Plus, you needed the rest. But it's been an hour or so, and I'm bored now." Mitchie smiled softly and Alex giggled shortly.

"Yeah, sorry," Alex said. "So it's about eight? Nine?" Alex asked, and Mitchie nodded.

"About," she agreed. "The Trew should be coming any minute." She reminded, and Alex nodded.

"Yes, they should," Alex said, and picked up her now warm soda. She drew it close to Mitchie as they tapped their cans together. "To the humiliation of Tess Tyler." Alex joked.

Mitchie grinned. "Cheers."

--

It was already eleven at night, and Alex and Mitchie were trying their best not to fall asleep.

Occasional yawns were exchanged between the two girls, but then nothing else. Not one word—because if anyone heard tem they would be in trouble or worse—they would be caught by the Trew.

So Alex stayed quiet and looking forward. Where was Tess? Was she really going to come? Or was she planning something worse now that she was purple in the face?

Alex smiled at her own lame joke, when she heard a rustle coming from below.

Mitchie and her both jumped, then looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, Alex knew. The Trew.

Alex jumped off the chair, trying to make the least noise possible, and Mitchie did the same, grabbing the camera from the coffee table. The two girls ran behind a very big plant Alex had in her balcony, hiding from anyone's view.

"Ow!" the girls heard, and they hid their giggles. Yep, they were definitely coming.

"Ella, I told you to let _me_ go on top," they heard a venomous hiss, and decided it was Tess.

Huh, Alex was surprised. Tess was actually climbing up. She exchanged glances with Mitchie, and Mitchie seemed to be holding it a fit of laughter. Alex grinned at her, but Mitchie didn't grin back, knowing that if she did, she would lose control.

Finally, after a lot of struggling grunts, they heard the three girls set foot on the balcony.

"Ugh, finally," Tess said. "They should make it easier to climb."

"Well, Tess," Alex said as her and Mitchie stepped out from behind the plant. Ella and Peggy looked horrified—Tess looked bored, as if she'd been expecting it. "The reason why it isn't is because it wasn't _meant_ to climb."

A flash was seen next to her, and Tess's eyes widened. "What the hell?" Tess said. "Why take a picture?" she turned to Alex. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Tess," Alex said. "I'm not. We're going to expose you in front of the whole school, telling everyone how you snuck into my house," Alex smirked. "We might even get you arrested."

Mitchie giggled.

Tess snorted. "Right, Alex, and who would believe you?" Tess asked her. Alex was about to speak, but Tess kept going. "A picture of us three isn't worth much. No one would believe that we snuck into your house," Tess smiled. "Plus, we have even worse scoop on you." Tess raised an eyebrow.

Alex frowned. "What?" she asked, puzzled.

Tess chuckled. "Oh, Alex, don't sound so surprised! I know you were only fake dating Nate, sweetie," Tess explained, and Alex felt nauseous. "Nice try, though."

Alex shook her head. "It wasn't fake," Alex said, her voice barely audible, her argument very lame.

The Trew all laughed. "We have our sources," Tess explained, and Alex wondered who. "What? Do you think Dean actually _liked_ you?" Tess scoffed. "The only reason her pretended to like you was to get information out of you, Alex," Tess said. "I feel sorry you fell for it!" The Trew laughed once again.

Mitchie gave Alex a puzzled look, but Alex barely noticed it. Of course. Of course Dean was part of their plan. And Alex was stupid enough to tell him everything. Why did she even trust him in the first place? Why did she think such a guy would like her?

Alex scowled. "I never liked him," she lied, her voice louder now. "He was a low life bastard, much like you."

Tess's smile faded. "You think you have the right to call me that?" Tess asked her, her voice furious. "No. You don't even have any real friends, Alex," Tess smiled coldly. "Harper, your sick friend? Never sick. We said if she gave us the copy of your house keys that we would make her an excuse and she could skip class to go to the mall," Alex heard Mitchie's intake of breath, and Alex tried not to yell in frustration. Was _everyone_ betraying her now? "She would rather go to the mall than be loyal to you, how about that?"

Alex was furious. Outraged. Tess really did want to ruing her life altogether. And for a boy. How pathetic could she get?

"We're not going to call the police unless you don't leave this instant," Alex said through clenched teeth. "_This_ instant."

Ella and Peggy scrambled to climb back down, but Tess said something before she left. "Alright, we'll leave," she agreed. "But I'm not through with Natey," Alex's stomach sank lower than the cement. "He's going to wish that he never 'got me off his back'." Tess spat at Alex and Mitchie, then climbed back down with her Trew.

Alex was shocked. She sat down on the chair and tried to calm herself. What was Tess going to do to Nate? Oh, God, Nate and Chuck weren't exaggerating when they said Tess could ruin their lives.

Mitchie sat next to Alex. "Lighten up," she told her. "It's all going to work out."

Alex shook her head. "No, Mitchie, Tess is going to ruin Nate's life and it's all my damn fault!" she hissed. "Tess was too smart for me."

Mitchie grinned. "Not so smart enough as to know that I was recording the whole thing," Mitchie held up her camera and winked at Alex.

Alex gaped at her best friend. "You—I—you idiot!" Alex laughed and hugged Mitchie tight. "Wow, she didn't notice that?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Maybe she thought the little red light was coming from your anger," Mitchie said. "Just call me a mastermind."

"Mastermind!" Alex's knot dissolved and was replaced with pure joy. Whatever Tess had planned against Nate or against her—against anyone, for that matter—was to be destroyed by a little recording.

"You are so awesome," Alex said, like she had said before.

Mitchie smiled. "Hey, I learned from the best." She said, and grabbed Alex's hand. "Now let's go to sleep, I'm going to pass out any second now."

* * *

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love you guys SO much, you have no idea.  
So, I know this is shorter than recent chapters, but it shows you how awesome Mitchie is. ;P  
Dean, Dean, Dean, I was starting to like you. :P And Harper. Well, I've always hated Harper anyway. Ha ha ha.  
Anyway, I would like another ten reviews for the next chapter. :D You guys can do it, you gave me more than that! (AGAIN!)  
2 more chapters to go, guys.  
Next chapter, you'll see Tess go bye bye and Alex confess her love!  
Much love,  
-Claudia.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's heart was racing the next morning. Everything was planned out, but this time, she would have to take in the action herself. Mitchie, of course, was planning to help, but Alex knew that most of this would have to be on her own. And she was ready. Or, at least she hoped she was.

She looked around the front patio of the school, her throat burning. What if Tess had already told everyone about the whole pretend to date thing? What if she had gotten here before Alex?

But no one was giving Alex funny looks, so she continued walking next to Mitchie, looking around. Mitchie sighed next to her and stopped Alex in her tracks.

"Alex," she warned. "Calm down. It's all going to be okay." Mitchie said reassuringly, and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, sounding as if she was the least sure person in this world. But she had to try and convince Mitchie she was fine, or Mitchie would double think the situation and realize that, in a way, it was impossible to go through with it. But Alex had to at least try.

Mitchie grimaced, but continued walking. "Whatever you say, Alex," she said. "Just stick to the plan. You know everything will work out."

Alex bit her lip. It had to. Right?

"Hey guys," Alex turned around to see Chuck standing behind them. He had a cocky grin. "Seems you two are off to do something sneaky. I'd like in."

Mitchie giggled and Alex sighed of relief. "Don't be stupid," she said. "We're doing no such thing."

Chuck raised and eyebrow. "Uh huh…" he grabbed the tape Alex had in her hands before Alex could register the move, and held it up. "I suppose this isn't a sex tape?"

Alex blushed furiously. "What the hell, Chuck," she said. "Give it back."

Chuck smirked. "I'll help," Chuck said. "Please."

Mitchie shook Alex. "Oh come on," Mitchie said. "He could be useful!" Mitchie looked at Chuck and grinned. "You're in that AV club crap, am I right?"

Chuck nodded and chuckled. "You most certainly are," he assured.

Mitchie grinned suspiciously. "Perfect." She stated, and started wording out her plan to them. Slowly, Alex started to feel more and more confident—now they were in this together. And she was sure no one could stop them. Well…

Hoping wasn't against the laws of life, right?

--

Chuck took Alex's hand and squeezed it in a friendly manner. "Calm down," he muttered as they entered the attendance office. Alex nodded, but gulped anyway.

"Let's do this," she whispered, and Chuck let go of her hand. He walked over to the woman in the counter as Alex hung outside, trying not to be seen. She heard Chuck talking. "I need to get something out of the media room for the AV Club? Yes, I'm the president…thank you." Chuck casually glanced over out the door and winked at no one, then entered the media room, closing the door behind him.

Alex took a deep breath and walked in, pasting a smile on her face. She looked at the overweight woman and nodded. "Hi, my name is Alexandra Russo," she said. "I have been absent for the past week, but it seems it isn't on my record. Can you help me out?" Lie, of course, and totally impossible, but this is what Alex was heading for.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? That sounds strange. Let's check it out, shall we?" She went over to her computer and started typing out some things slowly, and Alex knew that the more she made the woman type, the longer it would take. Perfect.

From the corner of her eye she could see the door being locked of the media room, and her heart instantly calmed down. Chuck was about to do it. Good.

Now she just had to wait for Mitchie to come over and break this whole thing up. All Alex needed to do was distract the woman long enough for her to forget Chuck was in that room.

"I see," the woman mused. "It is indeed not on your record. This is strange!" she blinked and looked up at Alex. "Are you sure you were absent?"

"Oh, positive!" Alex said with as much sincerity as she could handle. "I wouldn't lie about that!'

The woman bit her lip and started typing again. Alex contained her smirk.

All of a sudden, Mitchie burst through the door, panting. She was sweating and her eyes seemed bugged out. Alex almost yelled what was wrong.

"Oh! You must help, Miss Morrison!" Mitchie wailed dramatically. "Two girls are fighting all out in the C building!"

Miss Morrison stood up immediately, forgetting Alex was there. "Oh, dear Lord," she said. "You teenagers never learn do you? How sad, indeed," she muttered more words to herself as she walked out of the office, trying to run as quickly as possible to the C building.

Mitchie grinned at Alex and closed the door behind her, locking it and closing the curtains. "Quick, before she gets there and realizes class has started."

Alex nodded once and they both ran to the media room, knowing three times on the door. Rapidly, the door was unlocked and the let themselves inside, where Chuck was connecting some things.

"Is it working?" Alex hissed urgently, and Chuck waved at her.

"I just need to connect his to this…there," he said and smiled triumphal. "Now, give me the disk," Alex reached in her bag and quickly handed Chuck the tape, and he inserted it in a DVD player, turning on all these other buttons that spoke gibberish in Alex's eyes. "Okay, are you sure everyone's in class?" Chuck asked Mitchie, and she nodded.

"All seated and ready for the headmaster's morning announcements," she grinned and winked at Alex, but Alex was too nervous to feel confident. They could get in so much trouble if they were caught.

Chuck nodded once. "Well, they'll be surprised when they find this…" he pushed play on the DVD player and turned on something or the other, and suddenly, the media room's television was on.

"That means every single other TV in this school is on," Chuck whispered in a hush. "You think we should go?"

"No!" Alex said. "They'll find the DVD!"

Chuck blinked at Alex until she finally realized what she had said. "Oh," Alex said, and all three of them ran out of the media room, out the attendance office, and into their homerooms, which were close to the attendance office. Alex sat far in the back, and Nate was sitting in the front, looking terrible. Alex bit her lip and slid farther into her seat. Finally, the recording started.

"_No, Tess," Alex said. "I'm not. We're going to expose you in front of the whole school, telling everyone how you snuck into my house," Alex smirked. "We might even get you arrested."_

Mitchie giggled.

Tess snorted. "Right, Alex, and who would believe you?" Tess asked her. Alex was about to speak, but Tess kept going. "A picture of us three isn't worth much. No one would believe that we snuck into your house," Tess smiled. "Plus, we have even worse scoop on you." Tess raised an eyebrow.

Alex frowned. "What?" she asked, puzzled.

Tess chuckled. "Oh, Alex, don't sound so surprised! I know you were only fake dating Nate, sweetie," Tess explained, and Alex felt nauseous. "Nice try, though."

Alex shook her head. "It wasn't fake," Alex said, her voice barely audible, her argument very lame.

The Trew all laughed. "We have our sources," Tess explained, and Alex wondered who. "What? Do you think Dean actually _liked__ you?" Tess scoffed. "The only reason her pretended to like you was to get information out of you, Alex," Tess said. "I feel sorry you fell for it!" The Trew laughed once again._

Mitchie gave Alex a puzzled look, but Alex barely noticed it. Of course. Of course Dean was part of their plan. And Alex was stupid enough to tell him everything. Why did she even trust him in the first place? Why did she think such a guy would like her?

Alex scowled. "I never liked him," she lied, her voice louder now. "He was a low life bastard, much like you."

Tess's smile faded. "You think you have the right to call me that?" Tess asked her, her voice furious. "No. You don't even have any real friends, Alex," Tess smiled coldly. "Harper, your sick friend? Never sick. We said if she gave us the copy of your house keys that we would make her an excuse and she could skip class to go to the mall," Alex heard Mitchie's intake of breath, and Alex tried not to yell in frustration. Was _everyone__ betraying her now? "She would rather go to the mall than be loyal to you, how about that?"_

Alex was furious. Outraged. Tess really did want to ruing her life altogether. And for a boy. How pathetic could she get?

"We're not going to call the police unless you don't leave this instant," Alex said through clenched teeth. "_This__ instant."_

Ella and Peggy scrambled to climb back down, but Tess said something before she left. "Alright, we'll leave," she agreed. "But I'm not through with Natey," Alex's stomach sank lower than the cement. "He's going to wish that he never 'got me off his back'." Tess spat at Alex and Mitchie, then climbed back down with her Trew.

Alex hadn't noticed how embarrassing this was for her and Nate as well, but she didn't care. She looked at the student's surprised and amused faces and she instantly felt calm. But the teacher was outraged.

"Miss Russo!" she hissed, and everyone turned to look at Alex. Nate looked at her too, and Alex could swear he had tears in his eyes. "To the headmaster's office, _right now_!" Alex stood up nonchalantly and walked out, hearing claps and cheers behind her, and the teacher yelling for them to shut up. She caught Nate's tear filled eyes for a moment before walking out of the classroom.

--

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves!" the headmaster was yelling at Tess and Alex in his office, and Tess looked completely embarrassed. Alex, on the other hand, couldn't keep herself from gloating. "Dear God, you, breaking into someone's house," he pointed at Tess. "And you," he pointed at Alex. "Using school property without permission!"

Alex sighed and Tess sobbed. "I didn't want to, but—but they made me!" Tess cried. "Ella and Peggy—"

Alex gaped and shook her head. "Are you kidding me?" Tess looked over at Alex. "You're seriously going to blame this on your only freaking friends? Plus," Alex added. "I don't think either of them have the mental capacity to think this up on their own!" Alex hissed, and Tess started to cry again.

"Miss Russo!" the headmaster scolded, and Alex groaned. She shouldn't be in trouble for what someone else did—a real crime.

"Look, I'm sorry headmaster," Alex said. "But I don't think I should be getting punished. My reason for using the school's property was an honest one—to show people a crime committed. If I would have told you, and you and called Tess and she showed up crying like she is now, would you have believed me?" Ale raised an eyebrow and the headmaster stayed silent. "And if I showed you the DVD, would you even bother to watch it?"

The headmaster stayed silent again, and he finally sighed. "Miss Russo, you may go. Home," he added. "Although, as you said, you had an honest reason to show this recording, it does not mean you will go unharmed," the headmaster waved Alex off. "As for you, Miss Tyler…"

Alex didn't hear the rest because she had closed the door behind her. She grinned to herself, walking by a lot of students clapping as she walked by. This was it. She had won. She had actually beat Tess Tyler at her own game.

She had won the bad girl, but she hadn't won the guy's heart.

And now she was sad all over again.

* * *

_That was a crap of a chapter, but I had too many distractions around me. Anyway, I'll be posting up the last chapter today. :)  
REVIEW PLEASE! :D_

* * *


End file.
